The Reality of Being Draco Malfoy
by SweetProserpina
Summary: Draco's greatest challenge yet is right under his nose.


Disclaimer: I disclaim any and all characters that are not mine, bows down to JKR subserviently

**The Reality of Being Draco Malfoy**

"Draco Malfoy! How could you?" Ginny screeched as she stormed through the doorway.

"What?" He spat, as he thundered in behind her. "How could I _what_? I don't know what you are talking about Weasel!"

Ginny squeezed her fists tightly together, trying to control her frustration towards the blond that had followed her into the room.

"Oh, of course you don't know. You incredibly dim-witted, slow-minded troll!"

Malfoy scoffed loudly, "Surely you don't mean that. That's just absurd, I bear no resemblance to a troll whatsoever," he raised an eyebrow at her. "You, of all people, know that, Ginny."

"Oh, please Malfoy, stop. This is serious. You shouldn't have done what you did."  
She stared into his eyes, begging him to smarten up.

He looked away from her gaze, rubbing his hand along the back of his neck, summoning his courage to fight back.

"He deserved it," Malfoy replied in clipped tones.

"What did he do to deserve it?"

"He da-"

"Shush! I don't want to hear your half-assed excuses. You can't do that."

Draco ground his teeth and replied, "Why not?"

"Because you just can't Draco!" Ginny exploded.

"But how do you know he's good enough? Do you know anything about him, really?"

Ginny rolled her eyes upward, sending a silent prayer for strength, "No, I don't know that much about him, but I certainly trust he-"

"Bollocks."

"Oh, don't pout. You're just jealous," she accused.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he grumbled, "I am not."

"Sure, you aren't. Your girl is suddenly getting attention you don't want her to get, and you are completely fine with that? Tell me another story Draco, except this time make it the truth. Just apologize."

Draco sighed in defeat, she was right, as usual. Ugh. She really did see right through him sometimes. He made his way over to where Ginny was leaning against the table. Wrapping his arms around her, as he had done a thousand times before, he bent his head so it rested on her small shoulder.

"This isn't easy Gin," he whispered.

She reached up and caressed his soft pale hair, "I know, but you must. You must."

She heard a soft click as the door opened slowly. A teenage blonde poked her head into the room.

"Dad?" she said softly. "Are you still mad at me?"

Ginny kissed her husband's cheek and turned him around to face his daughter, whispering in his ear, "You can't stop her from growing up, darling."

Draco, staring at his lovely sixteen year old daughter, knew that any anger he had felt was gone. She was growing into a beautiful, intelligent witch, just like her mother.

He swallowed, "No, Cora. I'm not," he grimaced, "I'm sorry, I guess your dear old dad just doesn't want to let go."

"It was just a date, Dad. Aiden's a really nice guy. A complete gentleman, I promise."

"He better be or else," Draco grumbled under his breath.

Cora's eyes flew open, and Ginny smacked him soundly on the arm.

"I mean, it would be nice to meet him sometime. Do you think he might want to come and visit the manor this summer?"

It was Cora's turn to mutter under her breath, "If your Howler didn't scare him off."

Draco had the decency to look mildly embarrassed after that comment. Ginny looked at the two of them, and pushed Draco towards their daughter. He got the hint, and gave Cora a warm hug.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Draco asked her carefully.

She smiled into his chest, then broke out of the hug, "Course not, Dad. I've known you were a troll forever, Mum told me when I was little."  
She winked at him, and slid back out of the parlor, running up the stairs to owl Aiden.

"_Why you little.._" Draco gave up and collapsed into a soft wing chair, "I thought this was supposed to get easier as they got older."

Ginny chuckled at her husband, "Who in the world told you that rubbish? Don't you remember when we were her age?"

Draco buried his head in his hands, letting out a discouraging moan, "Don't remind me, Ginny. We were absolute terrors back then, ducking into any disused classroom- _oh_," his eyes widened and he stared at his wife, "you don't think she's doing that do you?"

Ginny stifled a smile at his innocence, and looked up as another intruder came into the parlor. She pounced on Draco, and landed in a jumble of green robes and red curls, on his lap.

"Daddy! Look, I got my tooth almost loose," she dangled her tooth in a grisly manner at her father, opening her mouth as wide as she could.

"Emma, dear," he corrected, "that's not very ladylike."

"Oh," she clamped her mouth shut. Then she whispered, "But you did see how loose it was, didn't you? It's really, _verrry_, loose."

"I saw sweetheart. I shall have to owl the tooth fairy soon won't I?"

She nodded happily, wiggling to get off her father's lap.

Draco kept her there for a second longer.

"Emma, will you promise me one thing?"

"Sure!"

"Promise me you'll never grow up, okay?"

She looked at him seriously, "But Daddy, I can't promise you that. I'm growing every day. Grandma Molly says I get bigger every time she sees me. I don't know how to stop it."

"Well, then just promise me that you will never date. Ever."

Emma scrunched up her nose in disgust and twisted out of Draco's hold, running to the doorway. She called over her shoulder as she left, "Boys are icky, Daddy. I don't like them one bit!"

"That's my girl," Draco grinned.

Ginny's peals of laughter rang through the manor, as she left her husband to start dinner.

fin


End file.
